powell_372_flhsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Phung/School Career
Elementary Years When Simon was a kid, he attended Radisson Park School as a child, and thus discovered ROBLOX when he was only 7, during this time, he was frequently hyperactive, and would fight with his brother, but have resolved this problem ever since. While in elementary, his behavior was awkward, often becoming hyperactive, and somewhat had some behavior issues, being diagnosed with autism spectrum disorder at only 3 years old. He had suffered brain damage from falling down the stairs and suffering head trauma, but had a bad time as a baby, being denied from access to daycare and preschool, only being allowed to have access to a nursery by his mother, Linh. This was where his early ROBLOX career began, joining the platform on August 3rd, 2010, but had issues logging in to his account, but prior to playing ROBLOX, he had played on Y8, which he then moved on to ROBLOX, and still incumbent in the platform to this very day. He had said his iconic catchphrase, "Do you play ROBLOX?", from elementary, all the way up to his 1st year of High School, though he has good terms with his life in general, he was bullied for being autistic, not developing it from trauma, and one infamous incident is when he was assaulted by an older boy on the playground, but refused to fight back. He had witnessed the April Fools' hack in 2012, but wasn't strongly affected by it. Life after Keeler Jr. High He had graduated from Keeler Elementary School in 2014. His time at Dr. Gordon Higgins was even worse than what happened during his childhood, as he progressed to adolescence, being accused of assault, especially touching people inappropriately. Major changes happened to his life during that time, especially when he went through puberty. During his Grade 7 year, he had major improvements in skill on mathematics, impressing his now-old teacher, Ms. Passingham, by learning certain pieces of mathematics, science, and other careers in general, but frequently had negative thoughts during the next 2 years of his Jr. High year, as reported in his record, when he touched another boy inappropriately on the bus in November 2016, warranting a police officer being sent to his home. The 2016-2017 school year was the worst year for Simon, being suspended twice, getting into trouble, and breaking laws, due to delusions caused by prescription amphetamines, and was prescribed Abilify to resolve these issues, though his assaults wouldn't cease until the 2nd semester of his Grade 10 year, but if it kept happening, he could've been kicked out of school for good. Simon became more psychotic during the month of April 2017, though his behavior ended up returning to normal a few weeks later thanks to resolutions in his behavior, and the prescription of antipsychotics. Noah, his classmate was a victim of one of these incidents, though he later apologized during his final school year. High School His first year of High School was good, though still pretty much terrible, accused of assault again near the Christmas of 2017, and he had experienced the full brunt of side-effects of the amphetamines he was taking, so his mother demanded that the dosage to be decreased by 10mg, which resolved the side effects. While taking 50mg of the drug, he was reportedly fidgeting, drooling and sometimes becoming hyperactive, which was very abnormal during that time, especially his second year of High School, which was even better, but still had some problems, including a student having a crisis in May of 2019. During his second year of high school though, he had attended his first ever Otafest convention, though had attended the Calgary Stampede each time during a summer, though he was still seeking attention for subscriptions to his YouTube channel, (XNDUIW), and he gained popularity in High School for the iconic phrase he said. His twelth and final year of school came within a major improvement in behavior, learning the Chinese language again, and even gaining sponsorships from the Jupiter's Towers of Hecc game, which also impressed the teachers within his school, and it was in this year when his YouTube channel surpassed 100 subscribers, and he is being placed into the Class of 2020.